A night in space
by buck180
Summary: Hey Im new here. So summary just a one shot that takes place durring turtles in space. If you want it to continue let me know please.


**Hey this is my first fanfic I'm working on a longer much different story but wanted to see if I am any good so please review :)**

Leo groaned trying to clear his sleep deprived mind trying to figure out what had woke him up. A sob broke through his conscience…. he knew that voice.

"Mikey?" he asked, rising up from the stone-like bed he was sleeping on. He looked towards the bunk that Mikey was sleeping on, across the room from him.

He saw Mikey's form silently shaking but trying to be still. "Mike, are you ok?" he asked, his brain finally catching up.

"um… fine" came the muffled reply.

Leo got up anyway, careful to not disturb Donatello who was sleeping above him. Just because Leo had gotten over his fear of heights years ago didn't mean he liked to sleep up high.

He silently made his way over to Michelangelo "you're obviously not fine" he said putting his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

Mikey turned over and smiled at Leo, but Leo knew that it had been forced "I'm fine Leo really; I just can't sleep on these stone beds. I miss mine, it's warm and comfortable, and Klunk is there and Master Splinter is right across the hall, and, and …"with that Mikey broke down, he brought his knees up and curled into them, trying to control his emotions.

"Aw…Mikey" Leo immediately felt his instincts kicking in, and sat down next to him pulling him into to a hug. Mikey immediately grabbed at his arms pushing his face into Leo's neck trying to stop crying. Leo sighed and wrapped his arms around Mikey in a protective hold letting Mikey crawl into his lap.

Ever since they had been captured by the Triceratons and put into their prison camps, Mikey's jokes and smiling face seemed to becoming more forced each day. They had been here for about a week and were still trying to come up with an escape plan, and to swipe whatever they could into their cell, but it was difficult. Apparently their reputation had preceded them and the Triceratons only let them out for food twice a day and then made them go back to the cell. It had been taking its toll on the teenagers. They were used to their intense physical training regiment; going out on runs every night that went for miles not to mention having ninjitsue practice every morning and evening. Forcing four teenage to stay in the same room for days on end would take its toll on anyone, not to mention four very active brothers.

Leo had tried to keep them busy by holding practices in the cell they were forced to stay in, but it only worked for so long, and now all of them were at the end of their ropes. Raph was trying his best to hold his temper back, but it just led to a moody Raphael. And Donatello the one who had the most patience out of all of them was snappy, and in no better mood than Raphael. Leo suspected it had more to do with the fact that Don had nothing to do, Leo surmised that right now, Don would be happy to work on anything, even one of Mikey's broken action figures to fix… anything just so long as he could do something. Don had gotten so bored that day lately, he had taken to drawing mathematical equations on their dirt floor with his finger. Raph would spar with Leo, or talk with Don about some new designs for the shell cycle he had thought of. But Mikey could only spar with them or sit on his bed. He didn't dare disturb Donatello's dirt, and he wasn't very good at meditating like Leo. So he just sat there, thinking most of the time; and it was apparent that those thoughts had taken a turn for the worse.

Leo started rubbing soothing circles on Mikey's shell the same way Splinter had done for them when they were younger and upset. He could feel Mike's tears falling down on to his plastron and couldn't help but pull him closer. "It's alright… I'm here," he murmured it desperately, wanting so badly to say everything would be okay, but he knew he couldn't. How could he tell his little brother that everything would be alright, when he wasn't sure of that himself?

Then Mikey started to sob. "I just can't help it! I'm scared that we'll never see Master Splinter again!" He took a shaky breath. "What if we never see April or Casey or Kl… Klunk again," and fresh tears started to fall down his face. Leo tucked Mikey's head under his chin.

This was horrible! He couldn't even tell Mikey that they would see their father or their friends again, when he wasn't even sure what galaxy they were in, but he could comfort Mikey and protect him and for right now that would have to do. The last thing that he would ever do was to lie to his brothers. It was too important that they could always trust him.

"Mike, I can't tell you we will make it home to Master Splinter or our friends," he said soothingly. "But I can tell you this…." And now Leo pulled Mikey's face up so that he could look into his sad eyes. "We will always stick together and never stop trying to get home."

Mikey managed a pathetic smile, and tried to compose himself. "You promise?" he asked, leaning back just enough to look at Leo more fully.

Leo looked down at those big blue eyes that were filled with so much doubt and fear. "I promise," he said, putting as much conviction in those words as he could. Mikey nodded and leaned back against Leo, and Leo leaned back against the wall. Mikey shifted in Leo's arms, and started twiddling with Leo's head band tails that had fallen over his shoulder. Leo relaxed against the wall. He intended to hold Mikey until their brothers woke up. Right now Mikey was receiving much needed comfort from Leo, but just as much, Leo was receiving comfort as well, knowing that for right now, nothing could hurt his baby brother while he was in Leo's embrace.

**So was it any good tell me true, and if you want I can continue just tell me what you think.**


End file.
